


Falling

by dream_atale



Series: Love? [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dream_atale/pseuds/dream_atale
Summary: When Tony Stark falls in love, he falls hard. Really, really hard.
Series: Love? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713583
Kudos: 2





	Falling

When Tony Stark falls in love, he falls hard. Really, really hard.    
  
It’s sudden, breathtaking and absolutely terrifying.    
  
Sudden because that is his nature. He could see someone, feel intensely attracted to them and for a few months after, be hopelessly crushing on them. Maybe even a few years.    
  
Because as good as he is with one-night flings, he can never seem to bring himself to court those that he really feels for. Rhodey was one. Pepper was another. It was embarrassing to say the least. He thinks it must have been painfully obvious, to everyone.    
  
Breathtaking because he has always been the kind to feel too much. As much as it could be a torture, love was amazing to feel. It fills up his whole soul and spending time with them is absolutely wonderful in the best possible way.    
  
But because he doesn’t deserve to feel so good, because he doesn’t know how to be good to them, he pushes them away or in the very least, avoids them (because he can never quite remove them from his life). He knows he could never be the partner they deserve.    
  
Terrifying because the love consumes him and he doesn’t want to lose them, even though he knows that he will. One day, he will do something truly atrocious and they will finally walk away from him. Some days, he wishes that day could come earlier, because waiting and dreading is suffocating. He’s simply self-destructive that way.   
  
So it should no longer come as a surprise when he once again falls head over heels for someone. But the truth was, it’s a shock to the system. Every. Single. Time.    



End file.
